1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a memory system and a host device which provide a power supply scheme that is compatible with memory devices of the memory system that have different power supply requirements, including memory devices with power supply requirements under outdated standards or versions of standards.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power supply voltage for a memory device (e.g., a NAND memory device) included in a memory system (storage device of a memory system) may be determined to have a particular voltage level in accordance with a NAND standard and/or a storage standard. A host device may supply the power supply voltage having the determined voltage level to the memory device of the memory system (storage device of the memory system). To reduce power consumption, the standard may be changed or updated such that the power supply voltage of new memory devices under the updated standard are to be a lower voltage level than power supply voltage of older memory devices under the previous standard or previous version of the standard.